Share the memories
by Aruna7
Summary: During season 3, Sharon reflects on who she is for the crew members, and particulary for someone she could consider as a friend : Starbuck. Yet, Sharon wonders if the ghost of Boomer is still standing between them.


Spoilers up to season 3 (at least 3x13 _Taking a break from all your worries_)

Special thanks to mystic aleisha for having beta-ed it

* * *

**Share the memories**

Sharon had hesitated to come to the newly installed bar that had been set up aboard the _Galactica_. Somehow, she wasn't sure she totally belonged there. She had been part of the fleet for a few months now, but she was aware of some looks people had for her from time to time. The fact that they accepted her in combat was one thing, having her hanging around during all their leisure time was something else. And the bar wasn't the same as the officer mess.

As Sharon walked closer to the bar, she heard music playing. She couldn't help smiling. It reminded her of old events, some she didn't actually attend herself. She shrugged at the uneasiness that tried to take the best of herself. She had the evening free. Helo had almost kicked her out of their quarters for her to come here. She didn't want to leave Hera now that she finally had her daughter back. But her husband insisted that she needed to relax, and that she knew most people who would be at the bar. So she went.

As she stepped in, the music was louder and she had those weird mixed feelings of both belonging and being a stranger to the people here. She scanned the room and caught known faces but she heard a voice coming from a corner, one she couldn't not recognize.

"Hey, Sharon!! Come here. There's a free chair".

The woman turned towards the voice and nodded towards Kara Thrace. It was no big surprise to find her here, already emptying a bottle that was on the table. As she went and sat down, Kara filled a second glass for her and called for an ensign to bring them a second bottle.

Sharon and Kara looked at each other in silence for a few moments after having clung glasses before drinking. Starbuck used to be a close comrade years ago, what she had of closest to a friend, along with Helo. Sharon sipped a bit more of her drink. Actually it was Boomer who was Starbuck's friend. Sharon didn't really know if she was.

Kara was one of the craziest beings she had encountered, but she was someone she would rely on, no matter what. It a feeling she had. And she was glad that they had got a bit closer again from time to time, even when she was still considered as a prisoner. Yet, she couldn't exactly stand where she stood for the blond woman.

The ensign came back with a bottle and Kara grabbed the bottle while grinning at the poor boy. She poured more alcohol in both their glasses, not even asking if Sharon wanted more.

"Is Sam on board, Kara?"

After having voiced her question, Sharon didn't know if it was the best idea she had to make conversation. She knew that the Anders couple wasn't in best terms lately. But tonight was not a bad evening it seemed because Starbuck grinned even more and had a naughty look.

She drank her glass at once and giggled.

"If by on board you mean lying naked exhausted in bed, because his wife was in pretty good mood, then the answer is yes. Definitely."

Kara poured an extra glass for her while Sharon couldn't help but laughing at Starbuck's face. Then, she drank again.

When both women stopped to laugh, Sharon heard a music she recognized as one that had been played at the party for Baltar's nomination as Vice President Years ago. Kara seemed to have recognized it too cause she pointed her glass towards the speakers.

"Hey! Remember how much fun we had that night that we got our vice president? I think we really drove the guys crazy. You remember it, don't you Boom..."

Kara's voice trailed off as she realized what Sharon knew, that she had memories she didn't experience herself. She wasn't feeling well now. It was still weird to have the comparison lingering.

But Kara didn't mean to let this bring them down tonight. She grabbed the bottle and got up.

"Hey! Sharon... Athena, whatever, bring your butt over here. Time to dance!! Let's rock this frakking place!"

Before Sharon could say anything she was dancing like silly with Starbuck and just enjoying the music. They just didn't care about all that was going on in their lives. They were just happy young women having fun for one night, not thinking about what the day after might bring. And it was feeling good, really good.

Sharon didn't care at that moment if she moved like Boomer or like herself. She was just listening to the music.

Kara went to grab a bottle on the bar and gave the other one to Sharon, still while dancing...

The blond woman raised her bottle.

"To all the drinks we'll share tomorrow Athena."

Sharon smiled and felt like she was fitting perfectly where she was at this moment.

She clangs her own bottle against Kara's.

"So say we all."

Both women drank and kept dancing in the bar, that night...


End file.
